1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of physical training and exercise equipment. More specifically the present invention relates to a leg stretching apparatus including an elevation structure mounted to an elevation mechanism for lifting and lowering the elevation structure, a first leg support member hingedly connected to the elevation structure and extending from the elevation structure in a first direction and a second leg support member hingedly connected to the elevation structure and extending from the elevation structure in a second direction. To use the apparatus, the elevation mechanism is operated to lift the elevation structure so that the first and second leg support members pivot downwardly from the elevation structure to rest at their free ends on a floor or other support surface, at an angle below horizontal. The user seats himself or herself on the apparatus by placing one user leg on the first leg support and the other user leg on the second leg support, so that the user legs are spread. Then the user operates the elevation mechanism to lower the elevation structure and thereby progressively pivot the leg support members upwardly toward horizontal, progressively further spreading the user legs to an extent desired by the user. The user optionally can operate the elevation mechanism to raise and lower the elevation structure so that the apparatus spreads and thus laterally stretches the user legs and then moves the user legs toward each other to momentarily relax the user legs, in a repeating sequence.
The elevation structure preferably includes a horizontal platform having a central platform port with port internal threads, and an upright elevation rod rotatably mounted at its lower end to a bearing structure and extending through the platform port, the rod having external rod threads meshing with the port internal threads, and a rod rotation structure in the form of a rod hand grip extending radially outward from the elevation rod for the user to grip and turn in one direction to lift the platform and in the other rotational direction to lower the platform, thereby operating the elevation mechanism. The bearing structure preferably includes a broad bearing support base member. Alternatively, an elevation rod rotation motor assembly is provided to rotate the elevation rod in either direction.
The apparatus preferably additionally includes an elevation guidance structure to permit the elevation structure to be lifted and lowered in a smooth, steady motion without hanging up. The guidance structure preferably includes an upright rectangular frame fitted with a vertical series of horizontal roller axle rods, and a closely spaced series of cylindrical rollers, each roller being mounted on one of the roller axle rods. A lateral end of the elevation structure bears against the rollers so that the rollers provide lateral support to prevent the elevation structure from twisting on the elevation rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been exercise devices for building and stretching muscles of the human body. A problem with these prior devices has been that none known to applicant provide means for stretching user legs laterally from each other.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a leg stretching apparatus which laterally stretches user legs apart from each other.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which does such stretching in an individually selectable, controlled and progressive movement or series of movements.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is sturdy, safe, durable, reliable and cost effective to manufacture.